Complex computing infrastructures are often the lifeblood of businesses, educational institutions, governmental agencies, and the like. These computing infrastructures, also referred to as computing environments or computing systems, may be required to support the needs of the organization at the hardware level, to provide internal and external networking needs, to support various software capabilities for end users and administrators, and/or provide back-end data storage solutions. For such computing infrastructures to be effective and useful to an organization, they must provide all of these capabilities in a secure, reliable, stable, and scalable computing environment that offers a high level of performance for users inside and outside of the organization.
Performance and stability of a computing infrastructure may depend on the ability for operational risks and issues within the various systems of the computing infrastructure to be identified and addressed. However, many complex computing infrastructures may contain multiple interactive but separate hardware systems and software systems, for example, storage devices, computer servers, virtual machine servers, operating systems, database servers, middleware applications, and/or user software applications. Aggregated computing infrastructures containing one or more of such systems may produce large amounts of operational status data from each individual system and/or the computing infrastructure as a whole. Moreover, the interactions and effects caused by interrelating systems within a computing infrastructures may be complex and difficult to analyze.